Men nuin mîr Wir unter den Sternen
by Arlessiar
Summary: Arwen wartet auf Aragorn am Abend ihres Hochzeitstages... POV Episoden in den ersten beiden Kapiteln, PG13 wegen des letzten Kapitels. complete
1. Kapitel 1

Title:                 Men nuin mîr (Wir unter den Sternen)

Author:            Arlessiar

Rating:            G/PG 13  wegen eines späteren Kapitels

Genre:             Romance

Disclaimer:      Jeder weiß es, jeder will es noch mal hören: Nein, mir gehört nix von Tolkiens Ideen/Figuren etc. Schade eigentlich.

Note:               Das ist nicht meine erste Fanfic, aber die erste, die ich auch veröffentliche. Please be gentle...

Ich finde immer, Aragorn und Arwen passen so gut zusammen, kommen aber im Buch etwas zu kurz, deshalb habe 

ich diese Geschichte geschrieben.

Hat nicht den Mega Plot, nennen wir es mal Episoden. Durchaus POV würde ich sagen bei den ersten beiden Kapiteln.

Men nuin mîr (Wir unter den Sternen)

Kapitel 1

Hier unterm Apfelbaum

habe ich dich aufgeweckt,

wo deine Mutter dich empfing

und wo sie dich gebar.

Du trägst den Siegelring

an einer Schnur 

auf deiner Brust.

So nimm mich an dein Herz!

Du trägst den Reif um den Arm.

So eng umfange mich!

Unüberwindlich ist der Tod:

Niemand entrinnt ihm,

keinen gibt er frei.

Unüberwindlich –

so ist auch die Liebe,

und ihre Leidenschaft 

brennt wie ein Feuer.

Kein Wasser kann die Glut der Liebe löschen,

und keine Sturzflut schwemmt sie je hinweg.

Wer meint, er könne solche Liebe kaufen,

der ist ein Narr, er hat sie nie gekannt.

(aus dem Hohelied Salomons, AT)

Sie stand am offenen Fenster. Warmer Wind strich über ihre Wange. Vor ihr ragte der weiße, jetzt nachtgraue Turm von Ecthelion in den Himmel. Ihr Blick schweifte über die im dunkeln verborgenen Länder eines Königreiches, die nur sanft vom Licht des Mondes und den in dieser Nacht ungewöhnlich hellen Sternen erleuchtet wurden. Ein Königreich, dessen Königin sie seit heute war. Länder, von denen sie nicht viel wusste, ein Volk, das sie furios und mit großem Entgegenkommen empfangen hatte, ein Reich, dem sie sich erst vorstellen und selbst nähern musste, doch das sie bereits liebte. Sie wusste, dass sie hier würde glücklich sein können.

Schon oft war sie zuvor durch die Länder Mittelerdes gereist, doch niemals so weit, nie war sie weiter südlich gewesen als in Lorien. Und nun war sie hier. Gondor. Ein wieder auferstandenes Königreich, doch bald so groß wie niemals zuvor. Sie musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken. Ihr wurde klar, welche Umbrüche stattgefunden hatten. In der Welt, in der Zeit, in jedem Lebewesen, selbst in ihr. Es war Mittjahrstag. Ein neues Zeitalter war im Anbruch. Und man hatte ihr ein Königreich zu Füßen gelegt. Für ihren Vater war es Bedingung gewesen. Für sie war es nur Inbegriff für das Warten auf einen Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem ihr Herz endlich ein zu Hause finden würde, mit dem Mann, den sie liebte. Und eine Ehre. Und eine große Verantwortung, doch sie war entschlossen, ihr gewachsen zu sein. 

Arwen wartete. Lachen drang zu ihr hinauf. Die Stadt war noch immer am Feiern. Überall im Land und in der Stadt feierten die Menschen, endlich frei von den Schatten, die so lange über allem gelegen hatten. Während die großen Feierlichkeiten zuende waren und man sich zurückgezogen hatte, würde die Stadt diese Nacht nutzen, um auch den letzten Schatten zu vertreiben, der aus den düsteren Zeiten noch geblieben sein mochte. Die Lichter in den Gassen und Türmen drangen in Arwens Herz und zwangen sie, sich auch den Orten zu stellen, die sie manchmal gerne im Dunkeln ließ: Angst und Zweifel. 

Heute hatte sie mehr getan, als eine Verbindung einzugehen mit dem Mann, den sie liebte. Heute hatte sie einen Schritt getan, der nicht mehr umzukehren war. Sie hatte ihrem Erbe entsagt und einen Weg gewählt, der ein bitteres Ende haben würde. Sie hatte sich für ein sterbliches Leben entschieden. Und als sie ihre Hand in die Aragorns gelegt hatte, da hatte sie spüren können, wie neben Glück auch Trauer das Herz ihres Vaters erfüllt hatte. Und obwohl er noch immer bei ihr war, in derselben Stadt und unter demselben Himmel, so hatte sie doch in diesem Moment Abschied genommen von ihm. Und keinen Abschied, der räumlich bedingt war, sondern einen, der alle Zeit überdauern würde. 

Einen Moment lang stahl sich tiefe Trauer in Arwens Seele, doch dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. Diese Entscheidung hatte sie nicht heute getroffen, sondern sie war vor langer Zeit gefallen. Mit ihrem innersten Selbst hatte sie sie getroffen, mit all ihrer Liebe, ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Hoffnung, und sie wusste, das nichts, was ihr auf dieser Welt geschehen würde, sie dazu bringen könnte zu bedauern, was sie trotz anderem Verlust gewonnen hatte. Die Ewigkeit wäre für sie unerträglich gewesen, wenn sie nicht ihrem Herzen gefolgt wäre. Und sie wollte nicht ein Leben in Trauer führen, das ihre Seele zum Sterben gebracht hätte. Sie hatte sich entschieden, kurz, aber mit ihrem vollem Ich zu leben. Sie wusste, sie würde diese Entscheidung niemals bedauern.

Der Wind, der durch das Fenster kam, spielte mit ihren langen Haaren und dem weißen Umhang, der um ihre Schultern lag. Arwen hob leicht ihre rechte Hand und betrachtete den schmalen silbernen Reif, den sie nun trug. Er war aus Mithril, und fünf helle Diamanten waren wie die Sterne Gondors darin. Das Mondlicht ließ sie glitzern. ‚Endlich ein Ring, der kein Verderben bringen wird', dachte Arwen. Sie drehte die Hand und ließ das Licht der Sterne in den Steinen funkeln, und in ihren Augen brach das Licht wunderbar und schien ihr direkt in die Seele zu scheinen, und keine dunkle Ecke blieb dort für Ängste oder Zweifel zurück. Und als sie die Hand langsam wieder sinken ließ und die Augen von dem Ring löste, da wusste sie, dass Er den Raum betreten hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer:      Jo, mir gehört immer noch nix von Tolkien's Werk

Note:               Ist ein bisschen kurz, ich weiß. Vielleicht auch etwas kitschig, aber ich war grad so in der Stimmung. 

Kapitel 2

Verzaubert hast du mich,

Geliebte, meine Braut!

Ein Blick aus deinen Augen 

und ich war gebannt.

sag, birgt er einen Zauber,

der Schmuck an deinem Hals?

Wie glücklich du mich machst

mit deiner Zärtlichkeit!

Mein Mädchen, meine Braut,

ich bin von deiner Liebe

berauschter als von Wein.

Du duftest süßer noch

als jeder Salbenduft.

Wie Honig ist dein Mund, 

mein Schatz, wenn du mich küsst,

und unter deiner Zunge

ist süße Honigmilch.

Die Kleider, die du trägst,

sie duften wie der Wald

hoch auf dem Libanon. […]

Wie die Herde schwarzer Ziegen

talwärts von dem Berge zieht

fließt das Haar auf deinen Schultern. […]

Wenn die Schatten länger werden

und der Abend Kühle bringt,

komme ich zu dir, ruhe auf

deinem Myrrhenberg und Weihrauchhügel.

(Das Hohelied Salomons, AT)

Sie stand am offenen Fenster. Der Duft der Nacht lag in der Luft, als Aragorn durch die Tür ihres Zimmers trat und sie sah, wie sie dort am Fenster des Raumes stand, der von nun an der Ihre sein würde. Es brannte kein Licht im Zimmer, doch es war auch keins nötig. Es war warm und somit kein Feuer vonnöten, und durch das Fenster drang das Licht der Stadt, des Mondes und der Sterne, und in diesem sanften Lichtschein stand sie. Aragorn blieb in der Tür stehen und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden, wie sie dort stand, wunderschön wie ein Traum. Es war, als wäre sie selber das kühle Licht der Nacht, der hellste Stern in dieser Dunkelheit. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar glitzerte durch viele eingeflochtenen Perlen und Diamanten. Ihr helles, seidenes Gewand schimmerte, während der Wind mit dem leichten, weißen Mantel spielte, den sie trug. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Marmor und schien fast durchsichtig zu sein, heller noch als die Haut der Elben sonst war. 

Arwen Undomiel. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie endlich seine Gemahlin war. So lange hatte er gewartet, und oft war es nur ihr Bild in seinen Gedanken gewesen, was ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte, auszuhalten. Durch alle Zeit des Zweifels, der Angst und der Mühen waren es ihr Bild und die Hoffnung auf die Zukunft gewesen, die ihn an die Grenzen seiner selbst hatten gehen lassen. Und nun war sie an seiner Seite. Arwen, Königin von Gondor. Er hatte ihr ein Königreich geschenkt, doch was war das gegen das Geschenk, das sie ihm gemacht hatte! Sie hatte ihm nicht nur ihre Liebe, Weisheit und Schönheit geschenkt, sondern ihr ganzes Leben, und in ihrem Fall war das ein so kostbares Geschenk, wie es keine andere Frau hätte geben können, denn sie hatte einem anderen, ewigen Leben entsagt, um ein Kurzes mit ihm zu verbringen. Er hoffte mit all der Kraft seiner Seele, dass es ihm gelingen würde, sie glücklich zu machen. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereuen würde. Denn es gab keinen Weg zurück, und um nichts in der Welt wollte er dieser Frau, die er so sehr liebte, Unglück bringen.

Sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht oder anderweitig reagiert, als er eingetreten war, doch plötzlich, ihr Blick war noch hinaus gerichtet in die Nacht, hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme, die zu ihm sprach, und in dem hohen Raum klang sie wie eine Stimme direkt vom Himmel her: „Nîn ind darthant nuin mîr or cen, nîn melethron." 

Und als er alleine beim liebevollen Klang ihrer Stimme erzitterte, da verstand er, warum sie ihm ihr Leben gegeben hatte, und dass sie nicht bereute.

///////////////////////

Nîn ind darthant nuin mîr or cen, nîn melethron : Mein Herz wartete unter den Sternen auf dich, mein Geliebter


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer:      And again: Mir gehört nix von Tolkiens Werk. Wette, das hat jetzt keiner geahnt.

Note:               Hab die Geschichte schon vor einiger Zeit zum größten Teil geschrieben, deswegen geht das recht flott mit dem Upload. 

                        Nach diesem Kapitel werde ich dann höchstwahrscheinlich etwas detaillierter werden, weiß aber noch nicht

                        genau, ob ich das wirklich uploaden soll, weil es etwas die Wirkung kaputt machen könnte. Na, mal sehen.

Dwimordene: Thanks for your review! I'm so happy that the first review I got is written by someone whose stories I really adore! 

I'm also happy that you liked it. Hope you also like the next chapter. It's great that you read stories written in German.

Your German is pretty good!

Kapitel 3

Was ist mit mir? 

Ich kann mich kaum beherrschen, 

obwohl ich doch aus edlem Hause stamme! […]

Mein Freund kommt zu mir!

Ich spür's, ich hör ihn schon!

Über Berge und Hügel eilt er herbei. […]

Ins Festhaus hat mein Liebster mich geführt,

Girlanden zeigen an, dass wir uns lieben.

Er stärkt mich mit Äpfeln, mit Rosinenkuchen,

denn Liebessehnsucht hat mich krank gemacht.

Sein linker Arm liegt unter meinem Kopf, 

und mit dem rechten hält er mich umschlungen. […]

Solange mein König mir nahe ist,

verbreitet mein Nardenöl seinen Duft.

Mein Liebster liegt bei mir, an meiner Brust,

er duftet wie würziges Myrrhenharz, 

so kräftig wie Blüten vom Hennastrauch. […]

Mein Liebster sieht blühend und kräftig aus,

nur einer von Tausenden ist wie er!

Sein schönes Gesicht ist braungebrannt,

sein Haar dicht und lockig und rabenschwarz,

die Augen sind lebhaften Tauben gleich.

Sein Mund ist voll Süße, wenn er mich küsst,

alles an ihm ist begehrenswert, 

seht, so ist mein Liebster!

(Das Hohelied Salomons, AT)

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, und ein zartes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn betrachtete, wie er dort in der Tür stand, das von hinten scheinende Kerzenlicht im Gang bildete einen Kranz aus Licht um seine Gestalt. Er war gekleidet in dunkelgrünem Samt, ein leichter Mantel lag um seine Schultern, gehalten durch den Elbenstein, sein Haar war ordentlich gekämmt, ein Silberreif mit einem einzelnen Edelstein darin. Er sah so anders aus als in all den Jahren zuvor und doch auch wieder nicht. Sein Gesicht, ruhig jetzt und sie sanft musternd, hatte sich nicht viel verändert, doch seine Seele hatte es, und sie glaubte, all den Schmerz, alle Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit, jeden Kampf und jeden Verlust in seinen Augen sehen zu können, die so weise und alt aussahen, dass sie auf den ersten Blick nicht zu seinem noch jungen Gesicht zu passen schienen. Doch Arwen sah ebenso Hoffnung und Glück in seinen Zügen, und vor allem sah sie eins, was sie selbst im Moment verspürte: Liebe. Und sie wusste ebenso, dass er trotz all seines Schmucks und seiner teuren Kleidung in seinem Herzen noch immer der Waldläufer, der Kämpfer und der Suchende war, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.

„Auch ich habe gewartet," sagte Aragorn nun mit leiser Stimme und begegnete Arwens prüfendem und ruhigen Blick, „und manchmal verspürte ich Angst, dass mein Leben zu kurz sein könnte für das lange Warten. Was mein Herz begehrte, schien zu lange und zu schwierige Wege entfernt zu sein, doch ich ging jeden von ihnen, weil ich zum Ziel gelangen wollte. Und ich weiß nun, dass kein Warten und kein Schmerz hätte zu lang oder zu schwer sein können für dieses Glück, das mir zuteil geworden ist. Für niemand anderen hätte ich diese Wege gehen wollen, und niemand anderen hätte ich je an meiner Seite gewollt, als Euch, Frau Undomiel." 

Er schloss die schwere Tür fast geräuschlos hinter sich und trat zu ihr hin, bis er neben ihr am offenen Fenster stand. Der laue Nachtwind des Sommers wehte herein. Bei keinem seiner Schritte hatte Arwen Aragorn aus ihrem Blick gelassen, einem sanften und doch nachdenklichem Blick, mit dem sie ihn noch bedachte, als er bereits vor ihr stand. „Versucht Ihr, mich zu ergründen?" fragte Aragorn mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch Arwen lächelte nur und sagte: „Das brauche ich nicht, denn ich kenne bereits euer Herz. Seit dem Tag auf Cerin Amroth weiß ich alles, was ich von euch zu wissen brauche." Da fiel er auf die Knie vor ihr und nahm sanft ihre schmale, weiße Hand in die seine. „Dort gab ich euch mein Herz, meine Königin. Ich gehöre Euch." Er hob ihre Hand und küsste sie. Dann erhob er sich langsam wieder und sah in ihre Augen, die ihn zärtlich betrachteten, und Arwen sprach: „Und ich gab euch mein Leben, mein König. Ich gehöre Euch. Der Bund ist geschlossen, unser Warten hat ein Ende." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und fühlte seine warmen Lippen auf den Ihren als er sie küsste, und sie wusste, was er begehrte, denn der gleiche Wunsch brannte in ihr. Und einmal noch hielt er inne und sah sie an, und in ihren kristallklaren Augen funkelte eine unerfüllte Sehnsucht und das Wissen, dass ein Leben nur für diesen Moment zu geben schon genug gewesen wäre.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer:      Nach wie vor benutze ich Figuren, die den Gedanken JRR Tolkiens entsprangen

Note:               Das letzte Kapitel dieser kleinen Geschichte, ich hab's gepostet, weil sonst einfach was fehlt. Hierfür übrigens die PG 13.

                        Die Blickpunkte wechseln hier des öfteren, das ist Absicht, ich hoffe, man kann es einigermaßen erkennen.

                        Bin immer dankbar für ein Review! 

Kapitel 4

Deine Füße sind zierlich

in den Schuhen, du Fürstin!

Und das Rund deiner Hüften

ist das Werk eines Künstlers!

Einer Schale, der niemals

edler Wein fehlen möge,

gleicht dein Schoß, süßes Mädchen!

Wie ein Hügel von Weizen

ist dein Leib, rund und golden

und von Lilien umstanden.

Deine Brüste sind herzig

wie zwei junge Gazellen.

Einem Elfenbeinturm gleich

ist dein Hals, schlank und schimmernd.

Deine Augen – zwei Teiche

nah beim Tore von Heschbon.

Deine Nase ist zierlich

wie der Vorsprung des Wachtturms

an dem Weg nach Damaskus.

Wie das Karmelgebirge

ist dein Kopf, hoch und prächtig.

Voller Glanz ist dein Haupthaar;

in dem Netz deiner Locken

liegt ein König gefangen.

(aus dem Hohelied Salomons, AT)

Eine Weile noch standen sie am Fenster, und sie hielten sich an den Händen, während sie sich küssten, zögerlich zuerst, doch dann leidenschaftlicher, je mehr sie sich bewusst wurden, dass es nichts mehr gab, was sie trennte. Aragorn legte seine Arme um Arwen, und er zitterte vor Glück bei dem Gedanken, dass er derjenige sein durfte, dessen Gemahlin sie nun war, und dass er sie heute Nacht wahrhaftig zu seiner Frau machen durfte. Sanft zog er sie näher an sich heran, und er konnte ihr Herz heftig schlagen spüren, mit derselben freudigen Erwartung, mit der auch seines schlug. Langsam glitten Aragorns Finger durch Arwens Haare, fuhren ihren Hals entlang und strichen dann begehrend über die nackte Haut über dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides. 

Arwen schloss die Augen. Jede Berührung von ihm brachte sie innerlich zum Erzittern. Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte, ihm so nah sein zu können! Heute endlich würde der Bund ihrer Liebe endgültig geschlossen, eine Sehnsucht befriedigt werden. Sie wusste, dass nichts im Lichte Mittelerdes vergleichbar sein würde mit dem, was sie heute würde erfahren dürfen, und mit jeder Berührung von ihm wurde in ihr die Sicherheit bestärkt, dass Luthiens Wahl die einzige gewesen war, die sie gehabt hatte. Wie hätte sie leben können, wenn nicht er fortan der Begleiter ihrer Gedanken, Wünsche und Sehnsüchte gewesen wäre? 

Seine Finger wanderten weiter, nicht unsicher, doch noch immer vorsichtig, als wenn dieses Glück so unfassbar wäre, dass man sich ihm noch nicht sicher sein dürfte und stattdessen Angst haben müsste, jeder Moment könnte der letzte sein. Aragorns Berührungen waren sanft und leicht, Arwen spürte sie kaum, und dadurch konzentrierten sich ihre Sinne noch viel bewusster auf dieses Erlebnis, es war, als wenn der Wind warme Küsse auf ihre Haut hauchen würde. Seine Hände waren weich, und es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass dies dieselben Hände waren, die kraftvoll ein Schwert geführt hatten und die vom Leben in der Wildnis geprägt gewesen waren. Er strich über ihre Haut und sie genoss seine Liebkosungen. Ein Teil von ihr wunderte sich, was genau sie da empfand, doch ihre Gefühle verwirrten sie nicht, die Sprache der Liebe war leicht zu verstehen. Vielmehr zeigten ihr ihre Empfindungen, dass sie niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben eine sicherere Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als die, mit Aragorn zu leben, und das Zusammenspiel ihrer geistigen Gewissheit und ihrer körperlichen Empfindungen ließen sie schwindelig werden. Unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen entkam ihren Lippen ein Zeichen ihrer überwältigenden Empfindungen und sie lehnte den Kopf zurück.

Ohne aufzuhören sah Aragorn sie an, nicht überrascht, sondern suchend. Funkelnde Augen, tief wie Bergseen begegneten ihm und deutlich war in ihnen zu lesen, was ihre Besitzerin begehrte. Aragorn strich einige Haare über Arwens Schultern und küsste ihren Hals. Er fühlte, wie sie unter seinen Küssen sanft erzitterte, und sein Herz sprang schier vor Glück, dass er sie berühren durfte, diese Frau, die er über alle anderen Frauen bewunderte, schätzte und liebte. Dann spürte er, wie ihre weiche Hände über sein Haar fuhren, zu seinen Schultern wanderten und den Mantel lösten, der um ihn lag. Mit geschickten Bewegungen öffnete sie seine Weste und ließ sie dem Mantel folgen, und dadurch hielt Aragorn inne.

Arwen lächelte und ging vom Fenster fort, ohne ihn eine Sekunde aus ihrem Blick zu lassen. Es gefiel ihr, dass er einen Moment verwirrt zu sein schien, was sie tat. Sie schritt langsam zum Ende des großen Bettes, und dort angekommen löste sie zuerst ihren Mantel, und dann öffnete sie mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die ihrem Volk eigen waren, geschickt ihr Gewand. Sie sah, wie Aragorn heftig einatmete, als das Kleid von ihrem Körper herabglitt, bis es zu ihren Füßen lag. Und nun stand sie dort in einem dünnen weißen Unterkleid, und ihre langen Haare fielen um sie. Aragorn betrachtete sie mit seinem immer ruhigen Blick, doch Arwen wusste, dass sein Herz genauso fieberte wie das Ihre. Sie streckte die Hand aus und lud ihren Geliebten ein, zu ihr zu kommen, und Aragorn ging auf sie zu, bis er ihre Hand ergreifen konnte, die ihn zu sich zog. Sie sah in an und sagte nur mit ruhiger Stimme: „Milo nin gwa lîn pant ûr." *

Einen Moment noch sah Aragorn sie prüfend an, doch in ihren Augen stand nicht der geringste Zweifel, der letzte Bund verlangte danach, geschlossen zu werden. Mit schnellen Griffen hatte er die Bänder ihrer Wäsche geöffnet und sie entkleidet. Wie sie nackt vor ihm stand, glaubte er, eine Göttin vor sich zu sehen, und das Licht der Nacht ließ ihre perfekte, seidenglatte Haut noch viel durchsichtiger erscheinen, als er es bis dahin bei Elben erlebt hatte. Geschickt nahm er sie auf seine Arme und legte sie auf die weichen Decken und Kissen des Bettes, und sie betrachtend und jeden seiner Blicke auskostend kam er zu ihr. Ihre Hände halfen ihm, sein Hemd abzustreifen, und versunken in eine andere Welt küssten sie sich, erforschten sie, was die Liebe ihnen an Wissensdurst eingab, ließen sie sich leiten von Gefühlen, die sie auf sicheren Bahnen führten. Und schließlich kamen seine zärtlich suchenden Hände zu einem Garten, den noch niemand zuvor betreten hatte, und er zitterte vor Liebe zu ihr, als er sah, wie sie unter seinen Berührungen erbebte. Er hielt sie sanft im Arm und führte sie auf bis dahin unbekannte Wege.

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht allein. Ihre Hände zogen ihn zu sich und entkleideten ihn letztlich. Überall, wo sie ihn berührte, glaubte er, in Flammen zu stehen, und mit jeder Berührung wollte er mehr von ihrer Wärme spüren. Er strich über ihre glatten Schenkel, doch Angst überkam ihn, er lehnte sich zurück, und er fragte sich, wie er ihr, die er doch so liebte, den Schmerz ersparen könnte. Arwen spürte sein Zögern und sah ihn fragend an. Ihre Augen versuchten zu ergründen, warum er innehielt, doch sie sah die Antwort bereits in seinen Zügen. Und dann lächelte sie, weil es sie bewegte, wie er um sie besorgt war. „Es gibt nichts, womit Ihr mir jemals weh tun könntet, melethron,* wenn das, was ihr dafür gebt, so wunderbar und mächtig wie eure Liebe ist. Zweifelt nicht daran, dass ihr mir jemals etwas anderes als Glück geben könntet." flüsterte sie ihm zu, und sie zog ihn mit einer leichten Berührung wieder zu sich. Ihre Augen bestätigten ihre Worte und gaben Aragorn Sicherheit, und nach einer Sekunde des Schweigens küsste er sie leidenschaftlich, und dann öffnete er sanft ihre langen Beine und kam zu ihr. Er glaubte fast, ihren Schmerz ebenso spüren zu können, er sah es in ihren Zügen, und das peinigte ihn selbst. Doch es war nur von kurzer Dauer, und dann sah sie ihn auffordernd an, und diese letzte Bestätigung war alles, was er noch brauchte, und er erforschte nun auch, was er selbst empfand. Sie betrachtete ihn voller Liebe, wie er sich zärtlich in ihr bewegte, und auch sie gab sich den Empfindungen hin. Sie hatten sich gefunden und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle wurden eins. Ihrer beiden Augen schlossen sich, und gemeinsam trieben sie davon in dieser klaren Mittsommernacht, und das helle Licht der Sterne kam durch das Fenster und war über ihnen, als das Ende einer langen Zeit des Wartens gekommen war.

Ende

*  Milo nin gwa lîn pant ûr: Liebt mich mit eurer ganzen Seele

   melethron: Geliebter


End file.
